fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppet the Animatronic Pegasus
Back-story Puppet is what her name suggests- an animatronic pegasus. She used to be allowed to fly around the pizzeria and greet the children while they were waiting for the Fazbear band. But then the bite of '87 happened. They thought Puppet would malfunction like Foxy one day too. But instead of just taking her wings off, they put her Backstage. But like the other animatronics, she is active at night and will come for the player. Appearance Puppet is a light pink and has patches all over her body that are all sorts of colors. Possibly to hide her exoskeleton, since some of it is visible under the patch on her left eye. She is also about as tall as a teenager. In game In game, Puppet always starts backstage, since that is where she's been all her time. But after that, she will move into the dining area, and on occasion she will move in front of Pirate Cove. If you see her move in front of Pirate Cove, close the left door! When she leaves, Foxy will be triggered to attack and sprint down the hall. After Puppet leaves the dining hall (or Pirate Cove), she will move to the East Hall. After that she will appear in your blindspot, though sometimes she moves to the East Hall Corner. But when you go to check on her, close the right door. Otherwise she will come right into the Office when trying to find her. You can tell she is in the Office if you hear the sounds of flapping wings. That's only if you're looking at the monitor, otherwise she will not attack. On later nights, when Puppet leaves the dining hall she will go to the West Hall instead of the East Hall. But that is the same situation. Trivia When Puppet is attacking, you can see blood under her eyes. *She also has extra teeth on the sides of her mouth near her jaw. It is unlikeley that these are her endoskeleton teeth, as they would be farther in her mouth and even smaller. *It is possible that one of the children's teeth were put there, as they are rotting and they are human-like. **It's also rumored one of the children's hearts are in her head, the endoframe causing it to pop causes the blood under her eyes. Puppet has the ability to attack at the same time Foxy does. Puppet can also be in the West or East hall at the same time Bonnie or Chica are there, and both can be visible. She can also disable the doors and lights like Bonnie and Chica, but if Bonnie or Chica appear at the door after Puppet disables it they will turn back on and Puppet will reset to backstage. On rare occasions, when viewing Puppet backstage, she will look up at the camera, and her endoskeleton eyes will be showing. Also on rare occasions, she will attack if the player doesn't bring up the monitor. You can prepare for her jumpscare, because before it happens there will be an image of Puppet's face close up but with red eyes instead of pink. Along with the picture it will either flash 'IT'S ME' or 'I FOUND YOU'. Once the picture comes off she will attack. The pictures last for 5 seconds each. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters